


Crush

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Crush

老家伙又出门了。  
我听见“咔哒”一声合上的声音，想着他管不住身底下那根东西，总有一天得命丧温柔乡。  
“咚咚。”有人敲门。  
赵磊站外面，手里端着一杯牛奶，看见我开门有些怔，然后往后退两步：“焉先生说你还在长身体，让我送来的。”  
我嗤笑一声。十五岁以后，老头子最大的乐趣就是恶心我。我从小就不喜欢喝牛奶，他还要赵磊送来，纯粹想看看亲儿子在所谓“小妈”的面前能怎么个疯法，可我偏不想随了他愿。  
接过牛奶一口干了，把杯子塞回赵磊手里。赵磊显然没有预想到这个结果，手松松一搭，腕上还留着浅浅的一圈红痕，很刺眼。  
我握着他手把牛奶杯攥紧：“别摔碎了。”

老头子把赵磊领回我们家快一年，当时随随便便撂下一句：“这是我资助的学生，以后住咱们家”就出了门，独留赵磊一个站沙发边不知所措。我盯着他看了许久，也没能发现他身上有什么本领，勾得老头子独独把他一个留住。  
他被我的目光刺得面红耳赤，手指绕着衬衫下摆打转。那件衣服洗的干净，但掩饰不住起的毛边。上下打量一圈，这人是不太一样，跟了这么久也没要钱要房，连件衣服都买不起。  
看起来是说句话要想三分钟的人，我觉得没意思，抱着新滑板往楼上走。路过赵磊身边的时候他发梢轻颤，我才发觉他在抖。  
他怕我？  
这让我感到有一点意思。再往赵磊身边凑，他脚步不动，抖得却更厉害，眼睛也不敢看我，只能直勾勾盯着沙发边铜色坐地灯。  
我不是什么良善人，最喜欢以别人痛苦为乐。唇一勾，指着那灯问赵磊：“好看吗？小妈。”

从那赵磊在家里就避着我走，我也没闲功夫上赶着逗弄人。虽是一个屋檐下，我与这位小妈倒也没打过照面。  
之后老头子好几天没出现，我正怀疑是高估了赵磊还是低估了我老爹，他就回来了。  
醉醺醺的，我站楼上冷眼看着赵磊扶他回房间。老头子怎么说年岁也大了，一双手干枯黝黑，环住赵磊的腰是格格不入的作呕感。赵磊有种近似被强硬推着往前走的感觉，进房门前不知怎的回头看了我一眼。该怎么形容呢，大约有恳求，或者绝望。后来看书我才找了个词给对上号，叫悲凉。  
当时我只认为他立牌坊呢，忽视了心头异样感，睡前把房间窗帘拉得很严实。  
老头子审美合了他暴发户身份，房子要大，装修要亮，里面的人要艳。可他偏偏对自己那点子烂事儿没数，隔音实在差的要命，再加上他又有不可告人的癖好，我被他吵醒的夜晚不计其数。

一整晚都没听见声音，很难得。老头子一大早又出去了，电话那边听着不知道是哪个亲亲宝贝。我就知道他怎么可能收心。  
过了中午下楼取水喝赵磊才走出房间，可能是累的，没有搭理我。看他背影，走路姿势很正常，但背微微佝偻着，嘴角也破了。夏末温度也蛮高，他睡衣换了套长袖长裤，裹的严严实实。跟着走到厨房，他拿了个苹果洗，袖子挽上去露出一点白皙，青青紫紫没一块好皮肉。赵磊好像也没在意这个，手伸到水流下搓着苹果。很久很久，他手都红了，也没停下的意思。  
平心而论，我不热爱怜香惜玉，就算荤素不忌，赵磊也着实不是我喜欢的风格。我就喜欢看那种矫揉的明媚，他们硬着头皮在我身边演一出出戏实在让我很快乐。赵磊在我看来也假，但是是不高明的装作淡然，咬着牙和人死磕的倔强。  
不过我看着赵磊在水里浸泡发皱的指肚，难得有了好心：“他没碰你吧？”或许是因为我吊儿郎当的语气让这句话变得暧昧，赵磊显然误会我在嘲讽他，把水龙头关了，转身盯着我，挺冷漠，回想起昨晚的他好像就是个梦。不过从反应看来他的确没某种意义上被动过。

半晌，他突然卸了气，拿了纸擦干净手，绕开我走到餐桌另一边准备回房间。但拉门就那么一个，他还是不可避免的走到我身边。  
擦身的一瞬，我扭头：“你乖一点，会好过很多。”赵磊脚步顿了顿，再回头像是辨认我是否真心。我其实不太知道该怎么摆出可以令人信任的表情，但他不知道从哪理解的，很小声回答我：“怎么样都不会好过的。”

赵磊当然逃过。什么都没有的美院生，无论走到哪里，那双手都会狠狠地掐住他。老师劝他，焉先生对他保证不会真正碰他。  
那么，忍忍就可以了吧，就会过去的吧。  
他认了。

和我说这些的时候，他看起来很放松，完全不把我当成他口里“焉先生”的儿子——我自己也没有。那时我们已经可以在老头子眼皮子底下分享一根烟，我带他尝酒柜里的威士忌，他把我喝酒的样子画在餐巾纸上，我把那张纸贴在了衣柜的最里面。在楼上听到太过分的抽打声，打搅老头子“好事儿”也不是一次两次。

赵磊问过我为什么不艹他。那是我一句戏言，没想到他就那么放在心里。我搂着他说：“怕你挨打，也怕我挨打。”他看出来我不想回答，笑了两下沉默下来，又睡了过去。我没和他说的是，我不想变成和老头子一样的人。我厌恶他身上的每一点，在我自己身上也能寻找到一点踪迹。我和他太像了，只不过他到了肆意妄为的年纪，而我悄悄把苗头扼制在心里。  
至少在赵磊心里，我还是干干净净的，就很好。

赵磊和我说了很多话，唯独没求过我。其实我自己也知道救不了他，我连爱字都没办法从心里拿出来递给他。即使怜悯与安慰不足以形容这段感情，但我必须要用这些冠冕堂皇来包装起来。

只有一次，他又一身伤痕来找我，趴在我腿上久久不说话。我翻着书，一边捋顺他眼前翘起的几根头发。  
“不许可怜我。”赵磊闭着眼睛，好像在说梦话。  
“不可怜你。”我放下书，亲亲他的睫毛，“喜欢你。”


End file.
